bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsuya Tatsumi
Atsuya Tatsumi is a friend of the Satonaka Clan, being one of Van Satonaka's oldest friends. He currently lives in Hama Town and even has his own store where he spends most of time crafting new items. Before its destruction, Atsuya was a teacher at Ryusei High School, teaching a majority of the Hama Alliance. After spending some time forming a family with Kallen Tatsumi, Atsuya resumed his teaching duties at the Hama Weapons Academy. Appearance When he was younger Atsuya, wore an orange collared shirt with a silver dog-tag and two orange bands on each wrist. His shorts had a similar design to his shirt except the plaid covers more. Atsuya once had blue eyes and blonde hair that he keeps in a mess. After some years passed by, he began to take on a more professional look. Atsuya is usually seen wearing his trademark teaching garments consisting of a white suit, white dress shirt and a pink tie. According to most if not every female at Ryusei High School, Atsuya is very good looking, with most of the females referring to him as a pretty boy. Atsuya has spiky, short red hair that he still keeps in a messy fashion, his eyes have changed from his innocent blue to a more scarlet color. Atsuya can usually be seen either smoking a cigarette or wearing his headphones even while sleeping. Personality Atsuya is usually carefree. He is sometimes seen as comical but, when it comes to his friends and protecting them he knows to ge serious. He is often on the short end of everyone's jokes and demonstrates immense anger at this mulitple times. He has a huge weakness when it comes to older women. He can't help but to treat any of them as a mother figure usually to the point where he runs and hugs them out of nowhere. History ﻿ Synopsis Days Of Carnage Arc *'When Three Became One' The Vampire's Return Arc *[[Meeting aranged in Hell: Shade and Van's confrontation|'*Meeting aranged in Hell: Shade and Van's confrontation']] *[[A Rough Divide: The Shadow In A Sea Of Blood|'A Rough Divide: The Shadow In A Sea Of Blood']] *'Lost in smiles of Lust' Shade Betrayal Arc *A Day Worth Remembering *'A New Beginning: The Meeting of Shade's Son' *'Gods Fall, and The Demons Rise Again' Exploring the Human World Arc: Seeking a Purpose *'Into The Sunset: A Meeting Pre-determined By Fate' ' The Kanmuri Taikai Tournament Arc *'Nature Calls: Team Killing & Team Aquamarine' Inventions Atsuya from a young age had always been good at making things, with the research materials he found that were left by Kisuke Urahara and his intellect, Atsuya has recreated several of Kisuke's invention and has even created some of his own as well. Reishi Gun: Utilizing reishi instead of gunpowder, Atsuya designed this to work in a similar manner to that of a Quincy's Spirit bow. A variant of this was given to Yurei Mizuki, to use in conjunction with his zanpakuto. Soul Purge Bullets: Atsuya's invention for Yurei. They work similarly to the Soul Glove as they can force a being out of a gigai. The bullets are also capable of being shot at a hollow causing the hollow's energy to be frozen, broken down and able to be condensed into more Soul Purge Bullets. Quincy Bangle Modifier: Atsuya has modified Apollo's Quincy bangle into a tiny form (ie a chess piece). This smaller forms also causes the energy output to condense allowing the arrows fired to increse in strength when compared to a regular bangle. Reiatsu Pill: He has made a reiatsu pill in order for the Toju living in Hama Town to survive without losing control of themselves. Artificial souls: As the name suggests, are souls designed by Shinigami scientists to separate a Shinigami's spirit from a Gigai, should they be inhabiting one, or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses if necessary. Using Urahara's research Atsuya created several artificial souls called modified souls to effectively battle hollows, these enhanced artificial souls can be put inside inanimate objects, which can then be used to fight hollows. Gigai: Having experimented with Gigai's for a long length of time, Atsuya has created several variations. The most notable one is the gigai with an advanced modified soul used to create a perfect fighter to battle against a hollow. He has also developed an inflatable Gigai for use as a decoy in combat. Soul Sensor: This is one of Atsuya's own invention, a highly advance sensor which can be used to detect the presence of shinigami's. It uses the shinigami's own spiritiual wavelength or spritiual energy to find them. Anti-Hollow Mine: Atsuya developed a special type of landmine which is designed to be effective against hollows. Once its sensors pick up a hollows reiatsu, it detonates violently. Reiatsu Suppression Glasses: Atsuya has developed a special type of lenses used in a pair of glasses which can hide ones spritiual pressure from enemies. These were made for Jihaku and Garganta: The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Atsuya recently learned how to create a faux-copy after researching it. Soul-Object Integration: By using Urahara's research, Atsuya has developed the technique to bury matter within a soul. The matter can later be removed by either disintegrating the soul around the object, or it can be removed by breaking down the soul's cohesion and allowing the object to be removed without any damage to the soul. He uses this technique to infuse Raze's soul with the new Hōgyoku '''causing a change within his soul and zanpakuto. '''Hōgyoku (Crumbling Orb, Viz: "Breakdown Sphere"): By using Kisuke Urahara's research data Atsuya was able to re-create the Hogyoku, similar to the one created by Urahara and used by Aizen but this Hogyoku is much more powerful than the previous one and is lightish blue in colour. Atsuya has created this item into the shape of a large prism instead of the usual orb shape that he has used in conjuction with his previous mentioned invention to transform a shinigami's soul and his own secodary zanpakuto. It carries the sistinct trait that dissolves the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow. It can allow a Shinigami to use Hollow powers and vice-versa. Through further research it has been revealed that the true properties of the Hōgyoku is that it actually materializes the hearts around it. In other words, it materializes a persons inner desires. Powers and Abilities Kidō Expert: Atsuya has great skill in Kido. His skills in Kidō rivals those of a Captain. He is excellent in Binding and Destruction spells up to #70. He prefers to use binding spells to prevent his opponents from putting up too much of fight for an easy victory. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Unlike most fighters Atsuya first gauges his opponent's abilities and strength level before going all out. He is also a capable analyst, able to understand the basics behind his opponent's techniques. Flash Steps Expert: He has considerable speed, as shown when he is able to outmatch many of the fastest shinigami around. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: His fighting style relies mostly on his Shikai. His skill with his sword is much greater than most Shinigami as he is able to use his skill in more effective maneuvers. While in battle, Atsuya fights in a deductive manner until figuring out his opponent at which point he is known to go all out with wild swings. Vast Spiritual Energy: Atsuya has now managed to keep his spiritual energy in check. He is capable of completely hiding it from others to allow stealth and allow himself to remain hidden. His spiritual energy is great enough to actually crush weaker hollows in his very presence when he releases. Enhanced Durability: Atsuya has shown to be able to easily hold his ground in battle. He is able to remain relatively unharmed despite taking devastating attacks from other shinigami. Even after exerting a lot of spiritual pressure he is able to take blows that would knock out a normal person Immense Strength: He is powerful enough to rip apart Menos Grandes with his bare hands. Hidden Weapons Master: He has trained in the art of hidden weapons. He conceals multiple weapons such as knives, guns, daggers, etc. on his body at all times. He can seemingly use any of these without any sign or notice. This is also his prefered method of fighting as his zanpakuto puts others at risk as well Genius Intellect: Over the years Atsuya has managed to gather a vast amount of knowledge leading him to become a much reference source of information in Hama Town as well as leading him to become one of the most well known teachers at Ryusei High School. Master Inventor: Atsuya has become a master inventor. He has developed many different weapons and accessories that the spiritually aware citizens of Hama Town have used to defend themselves. These items include including Yurei's Soul Purge bullets and Apollo's Quincy Bangle. He has also developed the technique for restoring old bodies back to their original working condition. Zanpakutō Satori Kenjin (悟りを賢人, Enlightened Sage) ''is the name of Atsuya's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of an long grey blade with a circular handle similar to a gear. He usually keeps this weapon sealed away in a small gem that he wears as a pendant around his neck for ease. 'Shikai: His zanpakuto is released with the command "'''Harmonize". '''When releasing Atsuya taps the hilt on the bottom of his sheath. His sword transforms into a more slender blade with a gem near the base of the curved hilt. With his release, Atsuya also gains a pair of contacts, allowing him to identify the properties of any object he sees. : ''Shikai Special Ability'': The power of his zanpakuto is to allow Atsuya to use alchemy for combat purposes. However, in order to utilize his alchemy related techniques, he must first understand the make-up of anything he is attemping to transmute. When coming into contact with an opponent's elemental technique, Atsuya is able to quickly analyze then break it down in order to disperse the ability, making him a very difficult opponent for those of the Satonaka Clan. This can be used to change the composition of his blade to make it lighter for quicker movement or to make the sword heavier resulting in more force behind each blow. With his zanpakuto Atsuya can also utilize alchemy to manipulate the natural elements around him, crafting various constructs to aid him in the field of battle. : 'Shachihoko '(沸騰氷恋, Boiling Ice Koi): This allows Atsuya to manipulate the moisture in the area. This can be used to drop the temperature of the surrounding area at such a rapid pace that the frost that forms on an enemy causes burns on their skin. : '''Jōki Henkō(気化する, Vaporize): Atsuya can transmute the vapor in the air into clouds that can be used to distort the enemy's attacks as they act as diffusers of spiritual energy. While using this technique, Atsuya can mask his presence from his enemies as well, giving him the chance to strike undetected. : Sanshouuo Tsume '(山椒魚爪, ''Salamander Claw): This technique allows Atsuya to manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the surrounding air, raising it to a level at which it becomes combustible. Then he transmutes the properties of the blade into flint which he can then use to cause a series of explosions around the enemy by constantly swinging his blade. : '''Gōremu Kyūryū(ゴーレム表記, Golem Torrent): Atsuya transmutes the earth to create various objects such as blades or shields. Upon transmuting the earth, Atsuya can then reinforce each of his creations with spiritual energy. His favorite use of this technique is, as named, to form a large golem to fight his opponents for him. This created golem is extremely durable and often acts a shield for Atsuya when a particularly dangerous attack is launched at him. : Nazo Kyūbu '(パンドラ箱, ''Pandora's Box): Atsuya's most powerful attack, he transmutes all the oxygen in the surrounding area into chlorine before he then starts combining the created chlorine with the moisture in the area thus creating a dangerous poison. Once the poison enters into the various pores of the enemy, it proceeds to choke their body of both oxygen and spiritual energy. It is incredibly potent, although Atsuya has no control over to who it effects once activated, leaving even himself susceptible to its effects. [[Bankai|'''Bankai]]: Aiobuzasutomu (アイオブザストームに, Into The Eye Of The Storm): Is the name of Atsuya's Bankai. When releasing he slams the blade into the ground causing a ripple effect to take place in the immediate surrounding area. When the ripples in the air dissipates Atsuya can be seen in an elaborate white coat with his hair partially changed into a blonde color. : Bankai Special Ability: Once activated, Atsuya can summon down a massive suit of armor that he can then fight inside of. The armor's appearance takes on that of a victorian gentleman wearing a masquerade mask, a feathered hat and heeled shoes. Aiobuzasutomu's main colors are red, white, and gold as well as blue for the orb in its chest from which Atsuya pilots him. Aiobuzasutomu also has floating metal pieces in the back which resembles the loose tail of a jacket similar to the one that Atsuya wears in Bankai. : Mena Me (な目, The Eyes): Atsuya starts the technique by manipulating the arms of his Bankai to place one over the other as he then proceedes to charge a blue beam in the center of the chest. In doing so, the blue orb that Atsuya pilots his Bankai from starts gathering the surrounding reishi particles as it is absorbing it from any possible source and then uses it to empower the beam. It is then fired capable of hitting fast moving targets as well of piercing through many defenses. The destructive capabilities of this technique is vast as it was seen destroying an entire army of Menos Grande that tried to invade Hama Town. :Arashi (嵐, The Storm): Atsuya gathers a massive amount of spiritual energy and even the life force of the surrounding people and environment using the right hand as a vacuum source causing a blue energy to form and spin like a drill without a pointed end. Atsuya then spins the energy gathered faster around the fist of his Bankai, resulting in the form of a fully formed drill, before releasing it in a powerful medium-ranged blast. This technique is named due to the effect it causes; resulting in a small storm occuring in the area. Reikon Kyuuban After Myst transferred her blood into him he became a Reikon Kyuuban. When transformed he has enhanced abilities 'Kyūketsuki Sutēji' His Vampiric Stage is called "Severed Skull". To transform he forces his bones out of his body to create an appearance as if he's wearing armor. When transformed his hair becomes blonde, his ears become longer, eyes become red, and he grows a pair of horns. :'''Severed Skull' Special Ability: ''It allows Atsuya to freely manipulate his skeletal structure. This ability can be used for offensive or defensive purposes. It can also be applied to the environment causing bones to grow from the terrain if Atsuya chooses. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:RazeOfLight Category:Heroes Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Teachers Category:Hama Weapons Academy Teacher